coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8639 (15th May 2015)
Plot Faye is in a mood with Anna as she can't go on a school trip and starts giving her lip. Kal worries that Zeedan is being taken advantage of by Tony. At the Rovers, Tony plays the caring boyfriend, telling Liz how worried he is for her safety. She reckons the run in with the thugs was a one-off and just a hazard of running a pub. As Miley has a doctor’s appointment, Tim escorts Faye to the Medical Centre. Faye tells Tim she’s missing a school trip to a museum. He relents and lets her go. Yasmeen tells Kal to let Zeedan sort his own matters out. As Faye boards the coach, a group of girls make bitchy remarks but Faye does her best to take no notice, while Jackson Hodge studiously ignores her. Todd’s annoyed to discover Eileen and Adrian have spent the night together. He quickly sends Eileen another message from "Jeff". Tim and Sally go to the cafe for lunch and Anna finds out that Faye has gone on the school trip. She tells Tim that it was go-karting and not a museum. She goes to the school, determined to give Faye a piece of her mind. Liz goes for a pamper session to Audrey's with Erica. A bored Simon insists on following Zeedan to his building job. Adrian suggests that as they’re now exclusive, Eileen should delete her profile from the dating site. Todd eggs her on to look at Jeff's texts. Simon tries to help Zeedan move a television in the house he's working in but it's dropped on Zeedan's foot. Liz is reminded of enjoying similar pampering sessions in Spain and of Tony’s suggestion that they should move there. Erica advises her to hang on to Tony as he’s one in a million. Having surveyed the damage, Tony loses his temper with the two lads and sacks Zeedan on the spot. Anna meets Faye off the school coach and in front of her friends, hands over Miley, telling Faye she needs to sort her priorities out. She storms off and leaves a shocked Faye with the baby. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Shanisse - Joely Mae Geally *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield High - Yard *Unknown house - Living room Notes *A member of the book club at Jamila House is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *The scenes at Weatherfield High were recorded at the Oasis Academy on King William Street in Salford. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna embarrasses Faye in front of her friends in an attempt to make her face up to her responsibilities; and Erica prompts Liz to rethink her relationship with Tony. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,340,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes